dragon_age_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Daylen Amell
Daylen Amell is the Eldest child of Revka Amell and an unnamed Kirkwall Noble of the Harriman Family. Like his siblings Daylen showed signs of Magic early on and was sent to the Circle of Magi Tower in Ferelden, while he was there he met Keili and Jowan, the latter became his friend and the former his lover. He would become a Favorite of First Enchanter Irving and Senior Enchanter Wynne, not to mention Knight-Commander Gregoir and the Templars. After becoming a member of the Circle of Magi and completing his Harrowing, Daylen found that while he leaned toward the ideals and mindsets of the Libertarian and Aequetarian Fraternities he still felt a pull to the Loyalists Faction, in response to this Daylen sought to find those who Felt as he did. Mages who wanted greater freedom and Choices, but not at the cost of their already limited privileges, and those who wanted to themselves, but Still adhere to the Chantry of light and Chantry Teachings. This led to him found the Neutralist Fraternity of Enchanter's After the Blight. Background Early Childhood Daylen Amell was born in the Free Marcher City of Wycome but was raised in Kirkwall, the second largest Marcher Trade Hub and City. Daylen would show signs of Magic at age two, he was sent to Ferelden's Circle of Magi Tower in Ferelden's Lake Calenhad Region. He would share quarter's with a Mage called Jowan, who would become his best friend. Daylen fell mutually in love with the Devout Mage Keili, and Their relationship stayed secret until after the Blight. This secret and forbidden relationship would be protected by First Enchanter Irving. Daylen would become a Prodigy due to his Powerful Magical Connection, and would often assist the Templar's in anything he could. Harrowing and the Coming of the Fifth Blight When Daylen was twenty he Undertook his Harrowing and later betrayed Jowan after he heard he was a blood mage. But Jowan Escaped the Templars after destroying his Phylactery. Duncan would recruit him into the Grey Wardens of Ferelden and the King's Army, gathering at Ostagar. Battle of Ostagar Daylen met Duran Aeducan and Faren Brosca who were recruited from Orzanmar, Kwarrarrion Sabrae of the Dalish, and Aedan and Alissa Cousland of Highever and Castle Cousland. He re-encountered Enchanter Wynne from the Ferelden Circle and like his fellow recruits survived the Battle of Ostagar. Daylen decided to follow the charismatic leadership of Aedan Cousland. Daylen proposed meeting with the Mages of the Lake Calenhad Circle of Magi, while Kwarrarrion proposed the Dalish of his Clan, while Brosca and Aeducan Said that the Dwarves of Orzanmmar may Aid them. Ultimately Aedan Chose that the Dwarves would be a good starting point and since Duran was the King of Orzanmmar's Second Son, as well as his favorite, he could prove more amenable to allying with the Small Group of Wardens left in Ferelden. But they were unaware of the King's Passing. Journey Through the Frostbacks, discovery of a Ruin, and Entry in Orzanmmar On the Journey throuh the Frostbacks Daylen began to have strange Dreams, he at first thought them to be a Demon or perhaps a Side affect to his Joining ritual, but Couldn't find a conclusive Answer. Kwarrarrion being a Dalish Hunter, and the Pride of his Clan's Warriors was quick to notice Daylen's Strange behaviour, and realised it was Similar to the Legendary Sominari or Dreamers as the Southern Nations of Thedas called them. Kwarrarrion was a Dreamer himself, and knew from experience that this was a Dangerous Time for those attuned to the Fade on Such a level even The most powerful of Tevinter Magister's cannot attain. He Brought this to Aedan's Attention warning that Daylen's particular Variant of Fade Dreaming was more to do with a Site or Location that could be a Boon or a Hinderance and that if it wasn't dealt with quickly he risked Becoming Tranquil without a Lyrium Brand. So Using his Lyrium Tattoos and His own Sominari Abilities he strengthened Daylen's Connection and cleared his mind of distractions with a Mixture of Lyrium, Elfroot, Dawn Lotus and Ground Halla Horn. Ancient Fotress Using his Dreams to pinpoint the Source of his Dreams Daylen and his companions discovered an ancient Dwarven Fortress. Duran Recognised some of the Language used on the Walls of the War room as Ancient Dwarven of the Gundaar-Based Dialect, while some was of Hormak And Kal'Sharok Regional Dialects. After some difficulty he Learned that the Fortress was once the Home of Dwarven Paragon Orseck Garal. He Knew how important this was to his People. So he took several relics before he rejoined Daylen and the Others. Orzammar Lake Calenhad Circle of Magi Dalish Clan's Redcliffe Dead Awake Preparations Defending the People Freeing Connor Old Friends Reunited Landsmeet Rescuing The Queen Death of the Betrayer Justice for Duncan Battle of Denerim Fort Drakon Endgame Aftermath Return to the Circle of Magi The Neutralist Fraternity of Enchanters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Blood Mages Category:Kirkwall Nobles Category:Kirkwall Nobility Category:Nobles Category:Nobility Category:Free Marchers Category:Marchers Category:Marcher Nobility Category:Knight-Enchanters Category:Rift Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Mortalitasi Category:First Enchanters Category:Libertarian Fraternity of Enchanters Category:Loyalist Fraternity of Enchanters Category:Neutralist Fraternity of Enchnaters Category:Aequtarian Fraternity of Enchanters Category:Resolutionist Fraternity of Enchanters Category:Magical Researchers Category:Alchemists Category:Healers Category:Herbalists Category:Andrastians Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Character's Category:Allies of Divine Victoria Category:Males Category:Male